<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a legs! by Naquar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471097">What a legs!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar'>Naquar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Frustration, Inappropriate Humor, Legs, M/M, Poor Ash Lynx, Unresolved Sexual Tension, eiji is a cute boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Wtf...</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a legs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music from the stereo in the living room is low, so as not to disturb when Ash returns to the apartment.<br/>Then she goes to the living room.<br/>"Hi"<br/>"Ehi"<br/>The lynx takes a second to record what he was seeing: the sports clothes that Eiji wears, reveal that he has a slender and quick physique, made of delicate but at the same time strong muscles.<br/>"I thought you went for a run with Alex," Ash says, avoiding swallowing at least a couple of times.<br/>"He was busy"<br/>"Ok ..."<br/>Eiji gets up and starts doing another set of exercises.<br/>Fortunately, he doesn't notice anything.<br/>Ash is dazed for at least thirty seconds staring at Eiji's legs, just covered in a pair of black shorts: they are thin but well turned and, the skin has a soft, milk-white appearance, without scars.<br/>His brain is likely to go to mush.<br/>Shit.<br/>He shakes himself up as soon as he hears the other boy's voice calling him.<br/>"Sorry I lost the thread of the speech ..."<br/>Eiji gives him a worried look and asks him, "Are you okay? You are all red in the face "<br/>"No, I'm fine," Ash replied with a forced smile, taking a step away, before doing something rash.<br/>Her heart is beating wildly.<br/>Sooner or later Ash will have a heart attack.<br/>That's for sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wtf...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>